The Willow Show
by dnalalal
Summary: Willow is faced with a new Slayer post S7, NO spoilers


The Willow Show  
  
++++++++  
  
Post S7  
No Spoilers - just personal speculations/hopes  
  
A/N: At the end of the series all the loose ends that aren't appearing on Angel in coming years need to be tied up. However, lately I've been worrying that the Willow/Kennedy plot's knot tying will be less than satisfying. Kennedy can't die..hello Tara. And she can't go to Angel with Willow (gah!)..And lastly, they aren't serious enough to be left as a couple at the end. So, here's something I came up with...all on my own. So, no spoilers. This story is spoiler free. Yeah.  
  
++++++++  
  
In the battle between good and evil, Buffy managed, with the help of her friends, to tip the scales back to their natural state. With the world back in working order, the Slayer took a much deserved vacation.  
  
++++++++  
  
Africa..  
  
Buffy met the glowing green eyes of the hunkering giant before her, and without glancing away made her wish.  
  
"I want to be relieved of my powers. I want to be a normal girl, retired, whatever. I've done my duty and lasted far longer than those before me. Hell, I even came back from Heaven to fight the good fight! Please grant my wish."  
  
The demon paused for a moment, his eyes blinking slowly and cutting out all light in the cave as they did so.  
  
"Your wish is granted."  
  
Buffy relaxed into the arms of the vampire beside her, ignoring his bitter mutterings: "What? No trials?"  
  
++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, in Sunnydale..  
  
Willow, Xander, Anya, & Giles stood along the back porch watching the potentials go through their drills. None knew what to expect as they waited anxiously.  
  
The seconds ticked by.  
  
++++++++  
  
Suddenly..  
  
A scream pierced the air as Vi was catapulted across the lawn.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Rona yelled at Kennedy, rushing to Vi's aid.  
  
Kennedy ignored the enraged girl. With eyes as wide as saucers she turned to stare at the group huddled on the porch.  
  
++++++++  
  
Simultaneously..  
  
Xander scoffed loud enough to make sure everyone heard his opinion.  
  
"Well. Yippee." Anya said flatly. She straightened her skirt and went back inside.  
  
Giles was dumbstruck. Kennedy had responded best to his training, and was a truly, all around, good choice. He grinned despite himself, but his face became somber once more as he glanced to the young woman to his left.  
  
Willow. He could not begin to read the range of emotions passing across her face, however, one lone tear said enough.  
  
++++++++  
  
That afternoon, in the Summer's home..  
  
"Can you sense anything? Anya's demonic nature? Willow's mystic power?"  
  
"Make that past demonic nature.." Anya broke in.  
  
"Err.." Kennedy wrinkled her brow with concentration.  
  
The front door slammed shut and Dawn came stomping in shaking Kennedy out of her focused state and making everyone else jump.  
  
"What happened to Buffy?" Dawn ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"It's alright Dawnie," Xander soothed, "She's fine. Just...deslayered..on request."  
  
++++++++  
  
Later that evening..  
  
"Hey." Kennedy leaned against the doorjamb.  
  
"Hey." Willow replied quietly with one of her trademark shy smiles.  
  
"You've been hiding up here all night."  
  
"Yeah..things got hectic downstairs.."  
  
"Yeah..so..what'cha doing?" Kennedy came and sat on the bed near Willow, who fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Just reading up on G'lord'luk Demons..y'know."  
  
"The usual..yeah, I know."  
  
Willow nodded fervently.  
  
"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tonight." Kennedy gently slipped her fingers between Willow's own, "Y'know, with my new powers I figured we'd be pretty safe to go out.."  
  
She waited expectantly, taking Willow's downcast eyes as another sign of the shyness she loved so much about the witch.  
  
"Kennedy.." Willow whispered, her throat constricting on the word.  
  
"Uh huh?" Frown lines creased Kennedy's forehead, the tone in Willow's voice and the fact that she was pulling her hand away did not give her a happy feeling.  
  
"I can't do this..again. It's too hard."  
  
"But, I thought we dealt with the Tara thing. I mean, no, that's disrespectful, I'm sorry. If you need more time I understand. We can go slow."  
  
Finally Willow looked up and met her eyes.  
  
"No. Not the Tara thing. I can't be around another Slayer."  
  
Kennedy froze. Her newfound Slayer powers had filled her with a sense of pride and she had only looked upon them as a gift...until now.  
  
Willow bit her lip, and then forced herself to continue.  
  
"With Buffy..I was blindsided. But now, I know what I would be getting myself into. Slayer's aren't supposed to have attachments. We aren't meant to be in the fray. You were chosen, you have a duty, but it's not mine.   
  
"I don't believe a Slayer should be alone, but I can't help you through this. I barely know who I am anymore and I am no position to help you find your own identity.  
  
"I really like you Kennedy, but.."  
  
"Then be with me."  
  
"It's not that easy. Going back into that world puts me in danger of hitting the edge again. I can't do that. I need to heal."  
  
"Maybe..after some time?"  
  
"No. A Slayer's life isn't easy. I know this too well, and I'm sorry to leave you now, but..we need to go our separate ways."  
  
"Willow.."  
  
"Kennedy, I need to do this. I need to be my own person, not a Slayerette, or a Scoobie, or any form of sidekick. From now on it's gonna be the one person Willow show. All Willow, all the time. I'm sorry."   
  
++++++++  
  
END  
  
++++++++  
  
PS: I don't want Kennedy to be a Slayer. Read my other story "Don't Trip" to see my views on the character of Kennedy. 


End file.
